Harry Potter and the Eevee Stone
by sinclair36
Summary: so this is my take on the Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover. Rating may go up, who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my take on the Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover. It this cross over is a challenge or something then I'm sorry I didn't inform the challenger that I was doing this. I just saw some really cool fanfics so I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you like it, if not oh well. I don't own Pokémon or Harry Potter.**

**On with the show!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**PpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppP**

Ever asked yourself 'Why me?' One little boy was asking himself that very question. A seven-year-old boy by the name of Harry James Potter was running for his life. As the boy ran through the streets of Little Whinging, he couldn't help thinking about how he'd gotten to this point.

The day had started like any other. Harry was awakened by his Aunt Petunia Dursley banging on his cupboard door, screeching at him to come make breakfast. He had gotten up out of his 'room' under the stairs and rushed to the kitchen to start cooking. Harry knew that if he wasn't fast enough that he wouldn't get any food. As he ran by, his aunt hit him in the back of the head yelling at him to hurry up.

When Harry made it to the kitchen, he saw the rest of his 'family' already at the kitchen table. His uncle Vernon Dursley and cousin Dudley Dursley were relaxing in their chairs while watching TV. The chairs looked like they were going to brake at any moment and the TV was the latest model. It had been positioned in such a way that anyone at the table could watch it while anyone in kitchen area couldn't. The kitchen itself was small, it could fit three people comfortable on a good day. The stove was in one corner with the sink next to it. Adjacent to the sink was a little area of counter space with the refrigerator next to that. There was a microwave above the stove along with a number of cabinets.

Little Harry got to work cooking breakfast as his aunt walked into the room. She sat next to her husband at the table. While Harry worked, he glanced over to his 'family' every few minutes. He was checking their mood; he wanted to make sure he got the food out to them when they were in a good mood so they'd leave him alone later. As he checked on them, he noticed that the table had a number of boxes on it. Harry checked the date in his head only to realize that today was Dudley's birthday.

Once Harry was done cooking, he brought the food out. As he walked to the table, he took stock of his relatives' looks. His aunt Petunia looked like a Girafarig in the face and long neck. His cousin Dudley looked so much like a Wailmer, that Harry was honestly very surprised that the newly made eight year old wasn't blue. It was obvious to anyone that looked that Dudley was definitely his father's son, because while the eight year old was a Wailmer, Vernon was a Wailord. As Harry placed the food on the table around the presents, Dudley began opening his gifts.

The heavily over weight boy got new toys, clothes, and the latest model of running shoes. Dudley was the kind of boy that wanted only the best that meant having the coolest shoes even if he wouldn't use them for running. He only cared about being able to say that he had something and you didn't.

After opening his presents, Dudley and his parents ate while Harry started cleaning the kitchen. Once they had their fill, the Dursleys gave Harry the left overs. He sat on the floor eating his scraps while Dudley was getting up to leave with his stuff, when Vernon stopped the eight year old.

"Wait son. You haven't gotten your final present." The heavily over weight man said, as his wife walked out the room. Petunia returned a moment later with a small box in her hand. Dudley smiled at his parents and sent a smug grin to Harry on the floor. Before his mother even fully gave him the package, the eight year old was ripping it open. His parents just laughed as he went wild on the box. When Dudley finally got the box open he started screaming like an Exploud. Harry looked up to see what had sent his cousin screaming, only for his eyes to go wide. Inside the little box was a pokeball!

Dudley yanked the ball out of the box and started dancing around the kitchen chanting, "I got a Pokémon!" Vernon and Petunia laughed again before Vernon stepped to his son's side.

"I know you're excited, but why don't you check out what Pokémon you have, eh?" He said. Dudley nodded vigorously before doing just that. He tossed the ball and it opened with a bright light. As the light faded, there stood a small humanoid creature. It was a gray blue color with three small brown ridges on its head. It looked around a bit before it spoke.

"Machop." It said while looking straight at Dudley. Said boy was over the moon happy, he always wanted a Machamp and now he had a way to get one. Dudley walked up to his new Pokémon, as he did the Machop continued to watch him. When they stood right in front of each other Machop held out it's fist to Dudley. The eight year old looked at it for a second before raising his own fist to the Machop's and fist bumped with it. Machop smiled before moving to stand and Dudley's side.

Vernon and Petunia looked on with pride while Harry couldn't believe his eyes. _'Dudley got a Pokémon? Why the hell did they give him a Pokémon?' _Harry thought. It was common knowledge that kids aren't supposed to get a Pokémon before their tenth birthday. Ten was the age that kids were when they go off on their Pokémon adventures if they were going on one, so children don't usually get one before then. Luckily for Harry, his uncle was going to explain that very thing to Dudley.

Vernon stepped next his son before speaking. "Normally a person doesn't get a Pokémon until their tenth birthday but we figured you were such a good boy that you deserved one sooner. We talked to some of the Officer Jennys' and they agreed that if the Pokémon is under your mother's and my name then it's alright for you to have him. Once you turn ten then we'll turn him over to you officially, but until then he's still yours."

"As long as he's mine I don't care. Now what moves does he know?" Dudley demanded.

"He knows Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, and Bullet Punch. Bullet Punch is a born move as well."

"Sweet! Well Machop from now on your name is Slammer and you're mine." Dudley declared looking at his Pokémon. The newly named Slammer grinned before slamming its palm on its chest. Dudley just laughed before glancing over at Harry with a wicked grin on his face. The grin quickly turned into a sweet smile as he looked at his parents. At that moment, Harry knew that today was not going to be a good day. He was proven right by his cousin's next words.

"Mom Dad is it alright if me, Slammer and Harry go to the park and play? I want to get to know my Pokémon better and Harry should get used to him being around too." Dudley asked in his sweetest most innocent voice. The look on Petunia's face showed that she didn't want her precious 'little baby boy' going anywhere with Harry, but before she could say no Vernon answered for them.

"Sure Dudley. You have fun and try to be back before sun down. "He said with a smile on his face. While Petunia hadn't seen the look Dudley sent Harry, Vernon had and he wanted his son to have a good time. The overweight man knew that by the end of the day, the stupid little brat would be beaten to a pulp and frankly he couldn't be happier about that fact.

Dudley cheered before he and Slammer went upstairs to his room. Harry on the other hand finished his food before slowly trudging to his 'room'. While in his room, Harry struggled to take off his pajamas and put on his day clothes in the small space. Once dressed, he looked at the cracked mirror that sat nailed to the bottom of the stairs. What he saw staring back at him was a little boy with dark unruly hair, bright green eyes and lightly tanned skin covered in small scars. His clothes were old rags that once belonged to Dudley before he grew out of them. Sighing at the sad sight before him, Harry crawled out of his 'room' and found Dudley waiting for him.

When the eight year old saw him, he grinned before yanking open the front door and running out. Harry sighed again as he followed the other boy out, closing the door as he did. They walked to the park in silence, Harry thinking about if he'd die today and Dudley thinking about what he'd do to the loser next to him.

When they got to the park, Harry was filled with a sense of dread. There at the park were some of Dudley's friends waiting for them. The dark haired seven year old didn't know but Dudley had called his friends to meet at the park when he and Slammer when to his room. The other boys walked up to them, as they did many of the other children at the park left. It was well known that when Dudley and his crew got together anyone close by was in trouble.

"Hey guy, check this out!" Dudley said as he threw his pokeball. When Slammer appeared, the other boys cheered as they congratulated the eight year old on getting him. Soon enough the boys were done admiring Slammer and now looking at Harry with an evil light in their eyes.

"I'm gonna have a few rounds of Harry hunting to test out my new pokémon. You want in?" Dudley asked. All the boys present nodded their head. It had been too long since the last hunt in their opinions and they were looking for a good time. They all looked around for their 'prey' but couldn't see him anywhere. Harry had taken off running the moment Dudley said 'Harry hunting'. The seven year old was hoping that he could get way before they realized he was gone.

"Hey! There he goes! Let's get him!" Dudley yelled while pointing at Harry's retreating back.

And here Harry was running for his life all round Little Whining town. The dark haired boy was exhausted, he had been running nonstop for a few hours now but he knew if he stopped Dudley and the others would get him. As he made a left down a side street that would take him near the edge of town, Harry wished not for the first time that he lived on the main land. Little Whining was one of a few towns on the island of Surrey near the coast of the Hoenn region and the Avalon region. Because there were so few towns on Surrey Island and the fact that Surrey was an island to begin with, Harry didn't have many places he could go to escape Dudley and his 'Hunters'. Harry had managed to run away to some of the other towns before, but every time he did the Dursleys would just put out a lost child report with the police and people would drag him back. Harry had even made it to the one port city on the island but the sailors wouldn't let him on their ships. After a while, he just gave up on running away, now he just looked for a space he could hide for a few hours.

Harry was brought out of his musing when he tripped over some rocks. He managed to stay up on his feet though so he kept running. As he ran, Harry looked around to see where he was. The little dark haired boy found that he was on the out skirts of town, with the building on one side of him and trees and grass on the other. Harry turned to run into the tree line, when he heard a shout.

"Slammer use Low Kick!" Dudley screamed. Harry hadn't realized they were so close until he felt his legs being knocked out from under him. as he hit the ground, the dark haired boy looked up to see Slammer standing over him. Dudley and his friends walked over to him laughing. When they got to Harry, they formed a circle around him making sure he couldn't get away. Harry tried to stand only for one of the other boys to stomp on his back forcing him to the ground again.

"Stay on the floor loser. I wanna try Slammer's Bullet Punch, so don't move. I'd hate for him to miss, then we'd have to do it all over again and that's no fun." Dudley said grinning down at the smaller boy while his friends snickered. The eight year old glanced at his pokémon before returning to Harry and spoke.

"Slammer use Bullet Punch." He commanded calmly. Slammer stepped forward raising its fist. Just as its fist started to glow, there was a rustling in the bushes near them. All the boys plus one pokémon looked over to the bushes. Out of the bushes came a pokémon. It looked like a big dog with white fur and dark blue claws. It had white fur coming down one side of its face, while the other side had a dark blue curved blade coming out of it. Its eyes were a bright red color that were focused intently on the boys. Its back was hunched as it slowly made its why closer to the boys. It started growing when it saw Harry on the ground.

One boy backed up pointing at the pokémon. "That's an Absol! We need to get out of here, now. Absols are harbingers of disaster and misfortune. My mom said if one gets too close to you, you'll have bad luck for the rest of your life." He said, the fear in his voice clear even to a child. Once he finished speaking, he ran away. A minute later, all the other boy fled as well, leaving only Harry, Dudley, and Slammer with the Absol. Dudley was scared out of his mind but he wasn't going to run away from a fight.

The Absol was now only a few feet away when Dudley finally snapped. "Slammer use Low Kick now!" he cried. Slammer charged forward to deliver his attack. As he did, the Absol jumped over the kick. Coming down the Absol charged up power and roar out as the wind slashed against Slammer. The attack knocked the fighting pokémon back and it crashed into the building behind Dudley. As Slammer slide down the wall, Harry saw swirls in his eyes. Dudley must have seen it too, because he called Slammer back to his pokeball before he ran away.

There was silences for a moment after Dudley left. Harry sat quietly on the ground, not moving an inch just watching the pokémon before him. Absol stood still, its eyes glaring in the direction Dudley had run. After a tense few minutes, Absol finally relaxed and looked down at Harry. It slowly walked towards the boy on the floor, all the while staring deep into his eyes. Harry stayed frozen in place, fear the only thing going through his mind. As he held the Absol's gaze, the dark haired seven year old felt his fear leaving him. there was no malice, hate, or anger in the disaster pokémon's eyes. Harry had gotten good at spotting negative emotions when he looked at people, but he found none of those in the pokémon walking to him.

By now, Absol was standing in front of Harry. They looked at each other for the longest time, before the Absol acted. The disaster pokémon slowly leaned its head down to the boy. Harry didn't blink as the Absol opened its mouth right next to his neck. Still keeping eye contact, Absol closed its jaws around Harry's collar and picked him up. The disaster pokémon kept lifting until Harry was standing straight up. Slowly the Absol let go and stepped back.

Harry was in shock. Absol the bringer of disaster had chased away his bullies and helped him up. Him, the loser, the waste of space Potter boy. Absol was starting to turn around when Harry spoke.

"Wait. Thank you." He said as he carefully stepped up to the pokémon. Harry kept his eyes looked with Absol as he slowly wrapped his arms around Absol's neck. The disaster pokémon looked questionably at the little boy hugging it, before lowering its head onto Harry's shoulder. As the seven year old pulled back from the Absol, he noticed the sun would be setting soon. Harry knew he had to go, because will Dudley could stay out all he wanted Harry needed to be back home before sun down or else.

Harry looked sadly at the pokémon that had just saved him. "I'm sorry Absol, but I gotta leave now or I'll be in trouble. Thanks for saving me. No matter what anyone says, you're an amazing pokémon." With that, Harry let go of the disaster pokémon and took off back to his 'home'. The little seven year old never realized that Absol stayed sat there well into the night thinking about the little human that had hugged it. As the sun rose the next morning the disaster pokémon made it decision and took out in the direction Harry had left in.

**PpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppP**

**Probably not the best work out there, but I like it all the same. If there are any pokémon you want characters to have, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Be advised that if you want a pokémon you need to tell me who it's for and why you want to see them have it.**

**The Eevee Stone is not a real thing; I made it up just to take the place of the philosopher stone.**

**Absol is one of my fav pokémon so Harry gets one because of that. Plus, Harry's life is one hardship after another so I figured having the disaster pokémon at his side just fit, you know?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Oh!...**

**I forgot to say this last chapter, but last chapter was one of those prologue things.**

**You know one of those things that come before the story to give you a little information about the story. I think that's what they're called anyway.**

**For the reviews I got:**

**Bradydragonshade- I don't know how often I'll be updating sorry.**

**Ddragon21- I'm planning on explaining the Eevee Stone is later. After all, Hermione has to have something to research otherwise, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.**

**Guest- The title is a bit of a hint about what Harry and the others might get later on. As for my girl Hermione, I've seen a fanfic were she gets a ralts as a starter and I don't want to be a copycat so that's a no. ****Gothita and its evolve forms creepy me out a little so that's a no too, sorry. Don't worry, I got an idea that seems like a good match up though. Ron, I'm not sure if he's gonna be a good guy or a bad guy yet, but he will have a normal type pokémon in his crew.**

**Anonymous- I was thinking about giving Voldemort a Bisharp, just seemed like something he would have you know?**

**Ultima-owner- hadn't thought about a froakie for Neville, but I might just do that now. It all depends on how I feel when I start writing.**

**Anyway….On with the Show.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**PpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppP**

"Boy, come out here and make breakfast!" A voice yelled. The boy in question was one Harry James Potter. Harry groaned softly as he sat up in his bed. The yelling had been more than enough to wake the new eleven-year-old up. That's right eleven, today was Harry's birthday. Not that anyone really cared that it was, to everyone in the house today was just any other day.

Harry climbed out of his 'room' under the stairs, before making his way to the kitchen. As he walking into the room, the dark haired boy saw his cousin sitting at the table with his Machoke.

Dudley had changed some over the years. Once he was very over weight, looking pretty close to a Wailmer in appearance. Now he looked much heathier, he was still a little on the chunky side, but now he had muscles to balance it out. Not long after getting his then Machop Slammer, the once heavily over weight boy began working out. Dudley had seen on TV that if you do activates your pokémon like with them, then they are more likely to work harder for you and evolve sooner. Whether this was true or not didn't matter, Dudley started working out with Slammer every day. When he turned ten, Slammer was officially handed over to him and Dudley had set out on his own pokémon Adventure.

Harry remembered that day fondly as he started cooking. It was one of the best days of his life because it started a change in his cousin that the older boy really needed. Dudley had left to explore all of Surrey Island before he would go to the main land and challenge the Hoenn Gym League. Problem was Dudley was used to everything being handed to him and he had never really done anything for himself. He came back to their house in Little Whining three weeks later, hungry and flat broke having lost all but five of the dozens of battles he'd fought in. Dudley had been challenging every trainer he saw to fights, thinking he'd win because that's what he wanted. He didn't understand the value of money so he didn't care if he lost money for every battle he lost. It was only when he had no money, no food to eat, and no place to sleep, that Dudley started realizing just how sheltered he really was. When he came back, he told his parents that he just wanted to see them again and that he was taking a break from exploring and that was why he was back so soon. He never told his parents the truth and Harry only knew because he overheard the boy talking to his Machop about it.

Dudley spent the next month at the house thinking about his life and just what he wanted to do with himself. At the end of that month, Dudley left to start his adventure over again. He didn't take any money from his parent or say good bye to them, he lift a note say he needed to get back to his adventure. Four months later he was back, but Harry could see it in his eyes. Dudley had changed. The first time he let Slammer walk around the house, Petunia almost had a heart attack. Slammer had evolved into Machoke, and she wasn't expecting to see the large fighting type in the kitchen. After that, Vernon had jokingly asked if there was anything else Dudley had forgot to mention to them.

The ten year old had just smiled before showing the older man two more pokeballs. Dudley said that if they wanted to meet his new pokémon that he'd be outside. Vernon and Petunia couldn't get outside fast enough after that. As they went by, neither parent noticed their son glancing over at Harry and jerking his head towards the door silently telling him to come look too. Harry surprised to say the least, walked out the house too.

Once in the back yard, Dudley threw the two pokeballs in the air. When the pokémon were out Slammer went to stand by them. One pokémon Harry recognized easily, after all he had been saying that Dudley looked like one for years. The other was a very large rock snake pokémon. Petunia almost fainted when she saw the Wailmer and Onix standing in her yard, while Vernon looked on with pride.

That time around Dudley only stayed for a week before leaving. Since then he would be gone a few months before coming back for a week or so just to check in. During one of his visits, Dudley had pulled Harry a side and apologized for everything he had done to the younger boy. He apologized for every mean look, every rude comment, and every bad thing that he knew he had done, he even said sorry for abandoning Harry with that Absol a few years back. Even though neither boy ever told Vernon or Petunia about that incident, they never forgot about it ether.

After all the apologies, Dudley had asked if there was anything he could do to make up for it. Harry had just laughed and said as long as he never did it again then it was fine. See, Harry knew that the older boy acted that way because his parents told him it was ok. Now that Dudley knew it wasn't and had experienced life without his parents in his ear every second, he was damn sure that he wasn't going to let himself be like that ever again.

Dudley asked Harry what happened after he had left that day, and Harry just smiled and said, "I made a best friend". The older boy looked at him funny, but let it drop. After that day, the two cousins were friends, even if they still pretended not to get along for Vernon and Petunia's sake.

Harry was brought out of his memories by his uncle Vernon lumbering into the room. Vernon had not changed and both boys doubted he ever would. The new eleven year old took all the food he just cooked to the table. Dudley flashed him a quick smile and nodded his head before eating. Both boys had learned quickly that Vernon did not like his son being nice to the 'freak', so they kept their interactions to a minimum while he was around.

Harry went back to the kitchen to start cleaning as Petunia came in the room. While the Dursleys ate and Harry cleaned, the new eleven year old thought about his 'best friend'. After the then seven-year-old boy got home that night two years ago, all he could think about was the Absol that had saved him. In his mind, the disaster pokémon was more a guardian angel that had protected him when no one else would have. The next day while Harry was outside in the back yard weeding one of the gardens, he heard a slight banging sound on one of the fence posts. When he went to see what it was, he found an Absol sitting on the other side of the fence waiting for him. Once the Absol saw him, it jumped over the fence to stand right in front of the little boy.

At first, Harry had been scared shitless, until he looked into the Absol's eyes and realized it was the same Absol from yesterday. The then seven-year-old boy tried to make Absol leave, but it just sat down and watched him. After half an hour of trying, Harry had given up trying to make it leave so he went back to work. A few hours later, the dark haired boy's stomach growled, but Harry knew he couldn't have any food until his chores were done. Absol had heard it too, and the disaster pokémon jumped back over the fence and took off.

After Absol left, Harry was sad. Even though he had tried to make the pokémon leave, the little boy had been secretly happy that Absol had stayed with him. The sad feeling went away when Absol came back a few minutes later. The disaster pokémon walked up to the boy and dropped something by his feet. When Harry bent down to pick it up, he saw that it was an apple. The then seven year old looked at Absol, only for the pokémon to nod towards the food. Harry took the apple and ate half of it before offering the other half to Absol. It took the apple piece from him and ate it too. From then on Absol would bring Harry food whenever it could. It was thanks to Absol bringing him food and making sure he ate it, that Harry was no longer too skinny or small for his age.

For weeks after the first time Absol came to the house, Harry tried to get it to stop coming. Eventually the dark haired boy stopped trying and just accepted Absol as part of his life. Harry had started to read books and apps on Absols to try and figure out why 'his' Absol had taken a liking to him. The then seven year old had taken to thinking of the Absol as his Absol a week or so before his eighth birthday. He knew that technically the disaster pokémon wasn't his, but he still liked to think of it was his. Thanks to all the reading he did, Harry had now learned that his Absol was female and still very young. Shortly after learning this, he named her Angel because she was his angel that was always there for him. Angel seemed to like the name and spent every day she could with Harry for the next three years.

Harry's tenth birthday had been the day he needed Angel the most. Vernon had told the then ten year old, that 'worthless waste of space little brats' like Harry didn't deserve to have pokémon or go on pokémon adventures so he wouldn't be getting one. The dark haired boy had wanted to cry so badly at that moment, but he didn't instead he asked if it was alright if he went outside for a while. Vernon feeling that he had crushed the brat's spirit enough for the day, agreed to let him go outside. Harry had run out of the house as fast as he could. He heard his uncle laughing as he jumped down the front door steps, he hadn't stopped. The then ten year old ran until he reached the outskirts of town, he then found a small grove where he laid down and cried.

Harry hadn't been there more than five minutes before Angel laid down beside him. The disaster pokémon hadn't made a sound, she just laid there with him as he cried. They spent the whole day in that grove; sometimes Harry cried others they just laid there. When the sun sent, Angel carried the dark haired boy on her back while he slept back to the house. When they got to the house, Angel gently woke Harry up and licked his check before disappearing into the night. As the then ten year old walked into the house, he kept his face blank. Harry made the decision that day to never let anyone make him cry again, no matter what they said or did. Vernon tried to get to him when he got into the house, when he didn't break down Vernon left him alone while the older man looked for something better to do.

A tapping noise from the window made Harry snap back to the present. The new eleven year old opened the window and in flew a small brown and red bird pokémon. "That's a Spearow! But what's it doing here?" Dudley said while looking up. Harry glanced towards the table, only to see that uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had already let the dining area leaving their dishes for him to pick up. Dudley grabbed the plates and took them to the kitchen. When his parents weren't there, he had no problem helping his cousin with the chores.

The Spearow flew around the room before landing on the kitchen counter and presenting its back to Harry. On its back was a little bad that said "mail" on it. The bag was strapped to the pokémon, so Harry reached inside the bag and pulled out what was inside. In his hand, the eleven year old held a letter that read:

To: Harry James Potter

Closet under the Stairs, Number 4 Private Drive

Little Whining Town, Surrey Island

The boys looked and the letter glanced at each other before looking at the letter again. "I think you better open it, Har. I'd do it now before Dad comes back and takes it for you." Dudley whispered, he didn't want his father to hear about this and come see what they were doing. Harry nodded before opening the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the prestigious school, Hogwarts School of Trainers and Pokémon. If you wish to attend school here, please send your acceptance response back with a carrier pokémon before August sixteenth. School starts on September first. In closed in this letter is a list of school supplies you will need for this coming school year. We hope you will be joining us here at Hogwarts.

Sincerely;

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts and Grand Champion of the Avalon Pokémon League

School supplies:

One copy of Introduction to Pokémon. (Book or App makes no difference)

One copy of Pokeball Maker's First Step. (Book or App makes no difference)

One copy of A Beginner's Guide to Potions and Berries. (Book or App makes no difference)

One copy of Pokémon through the Ages. (Book or App makes no difference)

One copy of Battling for Beginners. (Book or App makes no difference)

One copy of Where Pokémon Live. (Book or App makes no difference)

One Pokédex

Three sets of school uniforms. (First years are to be white with gray trim.)

One bag or purse

Please note that First and Second years cannot bring Running shoes, Bicycles, or Skateboards.

Neither boy spoke as they digested what they had just read. Finally Harry spoke. "You think this is for real?" He asked looking over at his cousin. As he did, the dark haired boy noticed that the Spearow was still sitting one the counter. Harry got out a small bowl, filled it with water and gave it to the tiny bird pokémon. Spearow chirped it thanks while Dudley spoke.

"I think it is. I heard that there are schools on the main lands that train people so they can face the Elite Four without fighting the Gyms. I think someone told me once that you can only go to those schools once you're eleven instead of ten. I'm not sure though."

"Yeah, but why would they want me? I don't even own a pokémon, plus how'd they know I even exist?" Harry questioned. He like his cousin had heard about some schools on the main lands but he never thought about them because he wasn't sure he'd ever go to the main land.

Dudley looked at his cousin like he was crazy. "What do you mean you don't have a pokémon? You got that Absol from when we were still enemies, right?" Harry looked at the older boy in shock. Unfortunately for him, Dudley caught that look. "What? You thought I wouldn't figure it. Remember when I asked you what happened that day after I bailed out and you said you made a friend, well I figured that back then no one wanted to be near you and you didn't come home right away that day. So I thought that meant you somehow either tamed the Absol or made friends with some other pokémon. I'm right aren't I?"

Harry had a dumbfounded look on his face as he nodded slowly. "Alright so I have a pokémon, but how do they know about me?" the eleven year old wasn't too worried about Dudley knowing about Angel, after all the older boy wasn't the same kid from before.

"I don't know, but who cares? This could be your chance to leave this place. I think you should take it while you can." Dudley knew how much the younger boy wanted to live his life somewhere else and truth be told he wanted that for Harry too. When Harry had told him what Vernon had said on his tenth birthday, Dudley wanted nothing more than to beat his father silly. The older boy was ashamed that he hadn't been there for Harry that day, but he would help the younger boy get away if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Maybe you're right, but I want proof that this is real and not one of Uncle Vernon's sick jokes."

"Why not send a letter back saying you'll accept going to Hogwarts if they send someone to come explain a few things to you."

"I think that should work." Harry said. Dudley left the kitchen and came back with a pen and paper. The dark haired boy wrote his letter and sent it off with the Spearow. A few days later, there was a knock at the door. Petunia went to see who it was, while Harry was in the back yard working.

There standing on the front porch was a very short man. He had slicked back short black hair, slightly pointed ears, lightly tanned skin and black eyes. The man wore a white leather jacket with blue strips going down the sleeves and a blue cloth hood coming out from under the collar; there was a small crest on the left side of his chest. The crest showed a dark blue shield with a Swanna on it with a capital H in the background. Finally, he wore a pair of loose jeans and white and blue Running Shoes.

"Hello madam, my name is Filius Flitwick and I am here to see a Mr. Potter." The newly named Flitwick said. Petunia was so stunned that someone wanted her failure of a nephew that she didn't answer the man. Luckily for Flitwick, Dudley had walked down the stairs just after his mother opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Flitwick I'm Dudley Harry's cousin. You'll have to forgive mom, she's not used to people coming here to see Har. I can take you to him if you like." After glancing at Petunia for a second, Flitwick nodded to the younger male. Dudley led Mr. Flitwick out the house and around the back to the back yard.

When they got there, they found Harry pulling weeds out of the flowerbeds. "Hey Har! Stop working for a sec. There's someone here who wants to talk to you." Dudley yelled. Harry looked up before putting his tools down and walking over to them.

"What's up?" He asked when he was standing in front of them.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Professor Flitwick. I'm here about your acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of Trainers and Pokémon." The shorter man said. Harry and Dudley glanced at each other in surprise. They figured someone might come based off Harry's letter, they just weren't expecting someone so soon.

Harry looked back at the older man before he spoke. "Thank you for coming. I just had a few questions. I'll try not to take up too much of your time."

Flitwick shook his head and gave a soft laugh. "Nonsense Mr. Potter. I enjoy helping others, so it's not a waste of my time. Now what were you concerns Mr. Potter?"

"I was just wondering how you guys knew I existed. I mean, why would you want me to go to your school? Also I don't have a pokémon, so how can I go to a school for trainers?" Harry asked. Him and Dudley had talked about it and decided that if someone from Hogwarts showed up, then Harry would pretend not to have a pokémon to see how they'd react.

"Well Mr. Potter to answer your questions in order; we knew you existed because your parents put you on the Hogwarts enrolment list not long after you were born. As for why we want you, you are originally from Avalon. Even if your parent hadn't marked you down for schooling, we still would have sent you something because you are under our jurisdiction. If you don't have a pokémon that's alright. In Avalon there is a place called Diagon City, it's where everyone goes to get their shopping done. There are quite a few shops where that sell beginner pokémon to young trainers. Is there anything else you want to know?" Flitwick asked, looking at the young boy in front of him.

Harry and Dudley were in shock to say the least. Harry wasn't from Surrey Island? His parents signed him up to go to this school? These people would let him buy a pokémon? These were just some of the questions running through the cousins' heads. Harry only snapped out of his deep thoughts because he had a question he needed to ask.

"My parents signed me up for your school?"

"Of course they did. The Potters have been going to Hogwarts for centuries. Even if they hadn't, your mother Lily often said going to Hogwarts was one of the best things she ever did and that if she ever had kids she'd want them to go there too." Flitwick said with a soft smile on his face and a happy glint in his eye. Harry noticed this.

"You knew my parents?" he asked barely above a whisper.

If it was possible, the glint in Flitwick's eye got brighter and his smile grew into a grin. "Oh yes I did. While I didn't know your father well as he didn't like my class all that much, your mother was one of the best students to ever grace my classroom. She lit up the room when she walked in and she was always trying to learn something new."

Harry was silent after that. Dudley knew why but he didn't say anything. All he did was talk to Flitwick and give his younger cousin time to think. Harry couldn't believe it, all his life he had been told that his parent were useless drunks and failures. That his mom ran away with some broke loser from the main lands. Now he was learning that his parent weren't like that at all. His parents had gone to a pokémon trainer school, his mother was one of the best students Professor Flitwick ever had, and his father's family had been going to Hogwarts for centuries. Harry realized in that moment if he went to this school, he could learn about his parents. He could meet more people that knew them. At that moment Harry didn't care what Hogwarts taught if students, he wanted to go there.

Dudley tapped Harry on the shoulder to get his attention. When the younger boy looked at him, he jerked his head towards Flitwick. Harry cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Thank you for answering my questions. I would be honored to go to Hogwarts. I just have one more question and then I'll let you go. Is it possible for someone to take me to Diagon City? I have no way of getting there and even if I did I wouldn't know where to go from there."

"Sure, I don't see why not. Someone can come get you two weeks before school starts if that's alright. It will be me or another member of the school staff. Is there anything else?" Flitwick asked.

Harry glanced at Dudley, looking to see if he had any questions. The older boy shook his head no. Harry looked back at his future Professor before he said. "No I think that's everything. Thanks for coming. Can we walk you out Mr. Flitwick?"

Flitwick smiled as he pulled out a pokeball. "No thanks boys. I've got my own ride out and this backyard is plenty of space." He said right before he threw his pokeball into the air. Out of the pokeball came a white flying type pokémon. It had red and blue horns on its head, with red and blue triangles on its chest.

Both boys were flabbergasted, as Harry whispered. "That's a Togekiss. Dudley, he has a Togekiss. A Togekiss!" Near the end Harry had started yelling, not that he knew that. Flitwick just laughed, before he jumped onto his Togekiss. As they started to fly away, Flitwick called out.

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Mr. Potter!" And with that he was gone.

Dudley looked over at Harry before cheering. "Har man this is it! You're finally getting out of here. Are you excited? I'm excited just thinking about it! Just think you're going to-"

"What is the meaning of this!?" A feminine voice screamed out. Both boys turned to see Petunia standing on the back porch staring at them with rage in her eyes. Neither boy knew it but Petunia had gotten over her shock and had come to see what the strange little man had wanted with the freak. She had watched the whole conversation. Now that the man Flitwikle or something like that was gone, she was going to get to the bottom of this madness.

Dudley tried to explain. "Mom please calm down. It's not as bad as you-"He didn't get to finish before she started screaming again.

"Dudley Vernon Dursley don't you dare tell me to calm down! The little ungrateful freak is trying to run away to a school full of freaks and you're telling me to calm down? How can I be calm about that? Wait til I tell your father about this, he'll straighten you both out." At that, Harry started to snap back.

"Ungrateful? What the hell do I have to be grateful for? You and Vernon treat me like a slave. The only ones who give a damn about me are Dudley and Angel; they're the only things in my life I'm grateful for. The rest of you can burn in hell for all I care. If I want to go to Hogwarts, I will. And you know what? I can go to that school because my_ parents_ already made it so I can. Meaning there's nothing you can do about it."

Petunia started to turn red as she screamed. "We gave you a roof over your head, which is more then you deserve. Fine then, you want to go? Then go but Hogwarts isn't a year round school. What are you going to do about the months that school's out, because you certainly aren't staying here anymore?" Harry didn't have any response to that. If what Petunia was saying is true, where _would_ he be staying. Luckily, Dudley had his back.

"With me. Har can stay with me any time he's not at school." The older boy said. The other two people in the argument stared at him for a long moment. Finally, Petunia spoke again.

"Duddikinns you live here with us. He can't live here anymore so he can't live with you." She said slowly like she was talking to a baby. Dudley hated that his mother did that to him. She acted as if he wouldn't understand if she didn't speak slowly enough. It made him sick to think that there was once a time that he enjoyed it when she did that to him.

"Actually mother, I've been saving up money for a while now. I have more than enough for a small house. I was actually planning to save this money for my eighteen birthday, I was gonna buy a house on the main land for Harry and I. Given the situation, I think its ok to move my plans up a few years. Harry and I'll live in some small town in Hoenn far from here. The Hogwarts people didn't seem to have a problem with Harry living outside of the Avalon region." He said while smiling. Dudley knew that he was hurting his mother but after she and his father did to Harry, he figured that they deserved a little hurt.

Petunia stood there in shock. Now most parents expect their kids to leave home and move out one day. Not Petunia, no she thought her baby was going to live with her and Vernon forever. The idea that he would not want to be with them never even a curd to her. The older woman didn't know what to do, so she did what she always did in these situations. She blamed the freak.

"You! You did this. You corrupted my little boy. You're just like my sister, ruining everything I have. I want you gone this instant! Get out of my yard, my home, and my life." She screamed with tears in her eyes. Harry balled his fists but he stayed quiet as he walked towards the back door of the house. He never made it as Petunia grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him away from the house. It was at that moment that Angel came into the yard with an apple in her mouth. When she saw her human being tossed around like a pokédoll, she dropped the apple and growled at Petunia.

Petunia jumped back as the disaster pokémon got closer. Angel walked up to Harry and picked him up with her teeth by his collar. Once he was standing again, she turned her attention on the older woman. At this point Petunia was frantic; she started yelling at her son." Dudley don't just stand there do something about the monster in our yard."

Dudley just smiled as he walked by the Absol to stand next to Harry. "Why would I want to do that? Angel's only protecting her trainer. If you didn't want her mad at you, you shouldn't have thrown Harry. Oh and this isn't _our_ yard, it's _your_ yard. I told you if you were going to throw my cousin out, that I'd go with him. Speaking of which, Har we should probably get going. It'll be dark soon and we need to rent a hotel room for the night."

Harry looked at his cousin before speaking. "Are you sure about this D? Once we leave, there's no going back. I don't want you to lose your home cause of me."

Dudley just grinned. "Harry this place hasn't been home to me for a while now, so I'm cool with giving it up. But before we go, SLAMMER!" he called. There was a bang in the house before the fighting type pokémon came out the back door with a duffel bag in his hands. At the younger boy's questioning look, Dudley shrugged. "I was planning on leaving again here in the next few days, so Slammer and me were packing our duffel bag. There's plenty of stuff in there to hold us over until you start school."

Harry grinned at that, before turning to his Angel. "So Angel girl, you ready to leave this place for good?" the disaster pokémon glanced at him with a small nod before going back to growling at Petunia. Dudley took the bag from Slammer before sending the fighting type back to his pokeball.

"Well, let's get going Har. Oh, we need to stop by a friend of mine after this. We need to get you a pokeball for Angel. An ordinary one just won't do for such an amazing pokémon." And with that, Harry Dudley and Angel jumped the fence and started walking away. Petunia finally got over herself and started yelling at them for Dudley to come back, but they just ignored her.

Dudley led Harry and Angel through the streets of Little Whining before they came to a stop in front of a small shop with a blue acorn above the door. As they walked in, Harry saw many different pokeball sitting in baskets hooked along a counter. Behind the counter was an old woman who was a sleep with her head resting on the counter. She had long snow-white hair in a ponytail that went down her back. The old woman was wearing a light blue shirt with a black skirt under it. As Dudley and company got closer to the old woman, Dudley started to yell.

"Hey Grandma Wake up! I brought you some business." Harry was surprised when the old woman only sat up in her chair before saying.

"Damn it boy! I don't care if you brought Arceus itself here, I'm trying to sleep." Her head was back on the counter before she was even done speaking. Dudley just grinned.

"Ah come on Grams, don't be like that. Listen just help us out really quick and we'll be out of your store before you know it."

The old woman sighed before she looked up at them. "Fine, but I hate you for this boy. Now what can I do for you?" she said.

Dudley gestured to Harry and Angel before speaking. "This is my cousin Harry I told you about. He needs a pokeball for his Absol. It's gotta be a real special one too. Angel here has been his pokémon for years, but he was never allowed to have a pokémon before now."

The old woman got up from her chair and walked towards Harry and Angel. When she got to them, she started walking around them in circles while asking Harry questions.

"When did you to meet?"

"Three years ago, when-"

"How did you meet?"

"She saved me from-"

"Why do you call her Angel?"

"Because she is my angel."

"How much to you care about her?"

"She means more to me than anything else ever could."

By now, the old woman had stopped circling them and stood before Harry looking him straight in the eye. After a long time she spoke.

"Wait here." With that, she walked into the back of her store. Harry looked over at Dudley.

"What just happened?"

Dudley laughed as he said. "Don't worry man, she does that to everyone. Grams is one of the best pokeball makers in the world. She's forgotten more about pokeballs then you or I will ever know. No one knows her real name, so everyone calls her Grams. She's not one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, but she means well. Grams just doesn't like people using her pokeballs unless she thinks they're worthy."

Grams had just walked back into the room as Dudley finished speaking. In her hand was a red and black pokeball. Grams walked up to Harry before handing him the pokeball.

"This is a Cherish ball. It's a very rare pokeball due to it being hard to make. It's often used to commemorate special effects. I can tell you truly care about your Absol and that she cares about you. I want you to use this pokeball to mark the start of your pokémon career with your precious Angel."

Harry looked at the pokeball in his hand. The weight of what it meant was heavier then he thought it'd be. He knew that once he used this pokeball, Angel would be stuck with him forever. Before Harry could get any deeper with his thoughts, he felt a gentle push on his hand. The dark haired boy realized it was Angel leaning her head on him.

"Absol." She growled softly while staring him in the eyes. Harry smiled at that before nodding his head. Angel stepped back from him before moving to stand right in front of him. Harry stared at the disaster pokémon for a second longer, then he tossed the pokeball at her.

The ball shook back and forth for a few minutes, before a quite clicking sound was heard. Harry picked up the pokeball and tossed it again. As Angel appeared, he rushed up to her for a hug before the light of the pokeball had fully faded. Angel was now his, really his, and no one was ever taking her away from him. The disaster pokémon dropped her head onto his shoulder and growled softly.

Dudley and Grams stood there watching in silent. Dudley glanced at Grams before looking back at Harry and Angel. "So, what do I own you for the pokeball Grams?"

Grams just shrugged her shoulders. "Consider it a gift to a beginner. Plus, it's been a while since I seen a pair that care about each that much. If that cousin of yours is like that with all his pokémon, he'll go far as a trainer."

Dudley looked at the older woman with his eyebrow raised. "I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about someone."

Grams scuffed at that. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. The lot of you need to get out of my shop."

Dudley laughed as Grams went back to her counter and dropped her head down on it. He glanced over at Harry and Angel to see them both looking over Angel's new pokeball.

"Oi, you two. We need to get going, the sun's already set and we still got to check into a hotel. I don't care if you wanna check out Angel's pokeball or not, but you can't do it here." He said as he started towards the door. Harry saw Dudley leaving so he tapped Angel's shoulder, before they both walked out after him.

The group of three managed to get a hotel room for the night, with Dudley on the couch and Harry and Angel on the bed. They group figured they'd decide what to do about tomorrow later. Right now all they wanted was a good night's sleep.

**PpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppP**

**Well, there's chapter two or whatever I'm calling these things. Yes I'm well aware that Harry and Dudley weren't nice to each other for most of the series, but I like to think that if Dudley had spent time away from his parents' influence that he'd have been a better person for it.**

**School for Hogwarts starts September First, I figured students should let the school know if they're attending or not by August sixteen. Roughly, two weeks before school starts. If that's not right let me know. Also I know that in the books they use owls for the letters and mail, but in my story they're gonna use any pokémon that flies or uses teleport for the mailing system. Just didn't seem fair to all the Hoothoots and Noctowls if it was only them doing all the work.**

**Did Dudley ever have a middle name? If not then he does now. Naming Dudley after Vernon seemed like something the Dursley's would do. Hence Vernon for his middle name. **

**I've never seen a fanfic with Flitwick as the one to first meant Harry, so I wanted to try it out. I've seen Snape, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore and even Quirrell, but never Flitwick. Whether he's the one to take Harry to Diagon or not remains to be seen.**

**I thought the cherish ball would be a good pokeball for Angel. What do you think? Also unless I have to, I'm not going to use regular pokeballs. There are so many different types that I want to use as many as I can.**

**Next time; Harry and maybe Dudley go to Diagon City and then it's off to the train ride for Harry and Angel, cool right?**

**Review if you want, if not it won't hurt my feelings. Your wants and desires for the story just won't happen that's all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

**All rights to the amazing geniuses that make Pokémon and made Harry Potter. Sorry it took so long, but shit happens.**

**Now, Hagrid has an accent but I don't do accents. Therefore, him and anyone else will talk as if they don't have them. You're gonna have to use your imagination for the accents, sorry.**

**For my reviewers, you guys are awesome for reviewing. I'll be getting to the reviews in a minute, but I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to do reviews.**

**For my reviews:**

**He-who-runs-into-walls =just standard pokeballs, truth be told when I play pokémon the Ultra ball is my go to ball unless I got others. Great balls and Ultra balls will be used liberally so no worries.**

**Bradydragonshade****= I'm planning on giving a number of people funny colored pokémon, actually I think Hermione's the first to get one but I'm not sure. As for Charizard, Charley****Weasley will have one for sure and I'm kinda planning on Draco having a Charmander one day too. Maybe.**

**Guest= I got plans for Deino and Zoroark so no worries. I haven't decided yet if Harry is gonna be a Gryffindor or not.**

**Sakura Lisel = so I was thinking that back a long time ago when Petunia and Lily were kids, Hogwarts' opened its doors to kids from every region, the only thing the staff cared about was if you had the talent to be a great trainer. But as the purebloods started doing their thing, the school started taking only Avalon born students, hence Flitwick saying Harry would have got something even if his parents didn't put him on the list. Anyway my theory is this, Petunia was the one that wanted to be a trainer and Lily didn't really care one way or another. When Lily got her Hogwarts letter, she wasn't very interested in going until her buddy Snape told her he was going. Kids like to be with their friends and Lily was no different. Snape told Lily and Petunia that Hogwarts only takes the best this got Lily interested. She figured she'd go check it out and if it wasn't what she wanted, then Lily would have left. As we all know Lily got hooked on day one and loved the school ever since. Petunia had sent a letter to Hogwarts asking to go and the current Headmaster (not sure if it was Dumbledore or the dude before him, I think it was Dumbledore) politely responded back that she just didn't make the cut on talent. That started the jealously and resentment, seeing Lily come home every summer smarter, stronger, and more powerful only made it worse. As for Vernon, I always thought of him as the kind of narrow-minded person that hates anything he doesn't like. For example, Vernon never went to a training school so he hates training schools. He feels unconfutable around ghost type, so he hates ghosts. He dislikes French food, so he hates France. I think people like them need something to hate in order to live and Hogwarts gave them a place they could hate and badmouth in secret without anyone bothering them. Basically Petunia and Vernon are spiteful people that like being haters. Does that answer your question?**

**So… On with the Show!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**PpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppP**

The sun rose over Little Whining Town, the Pidoves where chirping and the early raisers were waking. One such early raiser was waking up not because he wanted to but because he was finding it hard to breathe.

Harry had been having a nice dream when suddenly he felt a weight on his chest. The dark haired boy groaned before he looked to see what was on him. There laying a crossed his chest was Angel the Absol, she was sleeping so peacefully that she was making a light growling sound that could be mistaken for purring. Harry almost felt bad about what he was going to do before he realized he was starting to get light headed.

"Sorry bout this Angel." He gasped as he rolled the disaster pokémon off him and onto the ground. As she hit the ground, Angel rolled causing her to bump into the couch next to the bed. Dudley who had been sleeping on the couch jumped up with a small squeak. As he came down though, the older boy landed on Angel causing her to howl and thrash about. The two rudely awoken roommates struggled to untangle themselves until they heard laughing.

One glance showed Harry lying on the bed holding his stomach with tears in his eyes. Angel and Dudley looked at each other before slowly making their way to the boy on the bed with an evil glint in their eyes. Harry seeing this backed away a slowly as he could.

"Now wait a sec guys. I didn't meant for that to happen, really. Angel was suffocating me; it was a matter of self-preservation. You have to believe me." He said quickly with a nervous smile. His two roommates glanced at each other before jumping on Harry.

Laughing and pleads of mercy were the only sounds to be for a long time. Eventually the group of three calmed down enough to relax on the bed. Harry glanced at Dudley from his spot on Angels back.

"So D, were we heading today?" he asked. For the past week and a half, the group had been moving around Surrey Island trying to stay ahead of Vernon and Petunia. The morning after Harry got Angel's pokeball, the group had woke up to Vernon pounding on their hotel room door screaming at them to open up before he broke the door down. Dudley had quickly grabbed their stuff while Harry put Angel in her pokeball, before they both jumped out the back window into the pool area of the hotel. From there they hopped the fence and were gone. Luckily for them, Dudley had paid for the room up front and only for the night.

Once they were sure they were safe, the cousins had a good laugh about Vernon acting like the 'evil' Mightyena from the story The big bad Mightyena and the three little Spoinks. Later that day, they learned that Vernon and Petunia had put out a kidnapped child report on Dudley saying that Harry had taken him from their home in the middle of the night. The boys went that very night to a police station and explained the whole situation to the officer Jennies. Once the cops knew the truth, they charged the Dursleys with a fine for misuse of emergency resources and slander of an innocent boy's name. Even with the fines the Dursleys didn't give up they continued to look for the boys on their own. This led to the cousins never staying anywhere more than a day.

Angel shifted under Harry bringing him back to the real world, just as Dudley started speaking. "I think it's high time we left Surrey Island. If we're still going to get a house, then I only have enough money to get us to either the Hoenn region or the Avalon region."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Dudley. "I thought you wanted to go to the Hoenn region so why you saying that like it's a choice?"

The older boy shrugged. "I do want to go to Hoenn eventually, but your school's in Avalon. I think it would be better for us in the long run if we lived in Avalon. After your schoolings over, we can go anywhere we want. Plus, this way I can challenge the Avalon Gym League. I heard their gyms are crazy strong cause all the gym leaders are former Hogwarts students or something."

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "Ok, if you sure. We should check when the next boat leaves for Avalon today. Good thing Portland City is only a few hours walk from here. We should get there but early lunch time if we leave now." The boys nodded to each other before they got to work. Within minutes, Harry Dudley and Angel were packed and checked out of their hotel room. As they left the little no name town, Dudley threw a pokeball in the air and out came Slammer. The fighting type took a spot next to Angel as the group walked on. After Dudley and Harry became friends, Slammer and Angel were reintroduced to one another. Needless to say the reunion didn't go so well, the pair got into a fight that ended with Angel's teeth around Slammer's neck. The two pokémon fought every time they saw each other for weeks. Eventually they fought each other to a standstill with both pokémon unable to move. After that, Angel and Slammer were the best of friends, much to the confusion of their trainers.

The group of four reached Portland City a couple minutes before ten in the morning. As they got closer to town, Harry put Angel in her Pokeball. He had learned quick in one of the first towns they stayed in, that people did not take kindly to seeing an Absol walking around their homes. So to avoid any unnecessary trouble, he carried the disaster pokémon in her pokeball whenever they first walked into a new place.

Dudley managed to find a boat that was going to Avalon and that would take them fairly quickly. The boat would be leaving port at eleven sharp, so the cousins decided to blow some time at a Pokécenter. As they walked to the center, they noticed that it was pretty empty. The cousins figured most people were at lunch since lunch time had just started. At the counter was a nurse joy playing with a pencil. When she saw them, she dropped the pencil and gave them her fully attention.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said.

Dudley smiled. "We just wanted to get our pokémon checked out, and if it's possible I was wondering if you could check the moves of my cousin here's pokémon."

"Sure I can do that." Nurse Joy smiled while holding out her hands. Dudley pulled out his three pokeballs and Harry pulled out Angel's pokeball, before they both gave them to the woman. After a few seconds, she handed Dudley's back while she put Harry's in a small machine.

"Looks like this pokémon knows Quick Attack, Leer, Scratch, and Razor Wind. Razor Wind looks to be a born move. That's all this pokémon knows. Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked as handed Angel's pokeball back to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No, I think we're good thanks." He said with a smile. The boys left the center and started walking to the docks. Once there, Dudley led the way to the ship that would take them to Avalon.

It was a good-sized ship. Harry could see a few Machokes and working on the deck. As they got closer, a man checked their papers before letting the two boys on the ship. After getting into the room given to them on board, Dudley told Harry that the Boat ride would be about two hours so he should get some sleep to pass the time.

**PpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppP**

"Har man, you gotta wake up. The boat's pulled into Harbor City in Avalon, so we gotta get off here." Dudley said as he shook his cousin. The younger boy groaned as he sat up. Angel looked up from her spot on the couch across the room. Before Harry could process that he was actually awake, the disaster pokémon had crossed the room and now sat at his side waiting for him to get up. Dudley just laughed at the pair; he would never get over just how closer they really were. Once Harry was fully up, he put Angel in her pokeball and he and Dudley walked out the room. The cousins were off the ship soon after.

Taking their first steps in Avalon, the two boys couldn't believe their eyes. Harbor City was one of the biggest cities in the Avalon region, second only to Diagon City in fact. The boat dock ran as a half circle around the outskirts of the city. The buildings towered higher than anything they had ever seen. On the streets were people and pokémon of every shape and size imagined. Harry swore his saw a man go by on the back of a Venusaur at one point.

"We should get a map or something. I'm thinking one for the city and one for the whole region." Harry said. Dudley nodded before walking into the hordes of people. Walking down these streets was a new experience to say the least. The cousins had to push and shove just to stay standing up. Eventually they found their way to a bookstore. Once there they got the maps, they left to find a place to sit and read them. A few blocks over the boys found a small park. Harry and Dudley let Slammer and Angel out, before sitting down at a park bench. Slammer stood near Dudley while Angel laid down next to Harry's feet.

First, they laid out the region map. On it was a list of every town, village, and City in Avalon and how to get there. The map showed all the major towns, like the ones that had gyms and historical monuments. It also showed the couple of smaller less known towns on it.

"We're still going for a small town right?" Dudley asked as he examined the map.

Harry nodded, "That's the plan."

"That means Burrow Village, Diagon City, Mandrake town, Flyer's Keep, Dragan town, Lumos town, Flare town and Harbor City are no goes cause they got the pokémon gyms. So our choices are Godric town and King's port." The older boy said as he pointed out two small dots on the map. King's port was a small town that rarely had visitors; in fact, King's port was only busy twice a year. Once when Hogwarts students came to town to board the boat to Hogwarts and once again, when the students came back at the end of the year before they went to their homes. The rest of the year King's port was a sleepy town where nothing happened.

Godric Town was a small town that sat at the edge of Godric forest. The forest was one of the two forests that surrounded Mandrake town with Devil Snare Woods being the other one. Problem was, a person only had to go through the Devil Snare Woods to get to Mandrake town meaning both Godric forest and town could be bypassed.

Harry looked at both spot, but he kept looking at Godric town the most. He couldn't explain it but something about Godric felt right to him. He felt like he should go there, like he needed to be there. Harry glanced up at Dudley before he spoke.

"Godric. We should go to Godric town." He said. Dudley looked at him with his head tilted.

"Godric town? Why you want to go there, not that I'm against it. I'm just curious is all." He asked.

The younger boy kept his eyes on the as he said. "I really don't know, D. I just feel like that's where we should live, you know? "When he was done speaking, Harry looked up at his cousin.

Dudley looked at him before he shrugged." Sure Har man, if that's where you want to go. I got no problem with it, but we should crash for the night here and start out in the morning." He said. Both cousins agreed to that and left the park. As they did, Harry was amazed that no one was giving them dirty looks. Normally people looked at them funny for having an Absol walking next to them. The people here glanced at them for a second before going about their lives. Harry had to admit, it was nice to not have to worry if someone was going to start something because of Angel.

The boys found a decent looking motel for the night, with Dudley taking the couch and Harry and Angel on the bed. As Harry fell asleep he thought about Godric town and why he felt the way he did.

**PpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppP**

A week had passed since Harry Dudley and Angel had come to Avalon. During that week, they had made it to Godric town and Dudley had bought a small house. At first the realtor hadn't wanted to sell to a kid, but in the end Dudley had bought a nice two bedroom, one bath house to be their home. Both boys were happy with their new home. The yard was small but still enough space for them and their neighbors were very kind to the boys. Best of all, For Harry and Angel anyway, was that no one had a problem with the disaster pokémon walking around the town.

Harry and Angel were lounging on the floor with Dudley on the couch when a bright light and loud thud came from outside. Dudley jumped up and checked the door while Harry told Angel to stay when he checked out the windows. Standing in their front yard was a giant man. He looked to be seven feet tall easy. He wore a beat up old leather duster with torn worn jeans and a plain dull red shirt. Siting on the man's shoulder was a small pokémon. It looked like a small light brown person with red, green, and yellow fingers. The man and pokémon walked up to their door and docked.

The cousins looked at each other for a second before Harry called Angel to her pokeball and grabbed Slammer's pokeball. He threw the ball and had the fighting pokémon stand next to the side of the door. As Dudley opened the door, the man spoke.

"Hello there little man, my name's Hagrid and I'm looking for a boy named Harry. You seen him anywhere?" he said, his voice was gruff sounding almost like a growl. Most people would be intimidated by such a big man, but not Dudley. No, he refused to be scared of this man. This big behemoth was looking for his cousin and Dudley wasn't going to let him near Harry til he knew the man meant no harm to the younger boy.

"Why you looking for him?" Dudley asked.

"I was sent to find him and take him to Diagon City by Professor Flitwick. Look if he aint here just say so, so I can keep looking for him." Hagrid said. He had been looking for the boy for hours now. Flitwick had sent him to find the boy at Surrey Island but he didn't find him there and he was starting to worry for the boy. He and his Beheeyem had been teleporting all over Surrey for the boy but couldn't find him. They had only come here cause Beheeyem had been following the boy's trail. Hagrid didn't want to waste any more time, he really had to find this kid.

Dudley glanced back at Harry to see what he wanted to do. Harry thought about it before nodding his head to the older boy. Flitwick had said someone would come for him, so Harry wasn't too worried. Dudley turned back to the big man.

"Harry lives here. Would you like to come in or have him come out here?" he asked.

"He lives here? Oh, thank Arceus! I've been looking all over for him. He might as well some outside; I gotta take him to Diagon City." Hagrid said with a big grin on his face. Dudley walked out the door followed by Slammer and finally Harry. Hagrid's eyes zeroed in on Slammer and he started getting excited.

"Oh, this is a real nice Machoke you got here. He looks very strong and healthy. Is he yours Harry?" he asked as he examined the large fighting type. Harry just laughed as Dudley stepped closer to Slammer.

"Actually, Slammer here belongs to Dudley. It's nice to meant you Mr. Hagrid, my names Harry Potter. You've already met Dudley Dursley my cousin. Now you said you were here to take me to Diagon right?" Harry said as Hagrid finally turned to him.

"None of that Mr. Hagrid stuff. Name's Hagrid plain and simple. Anyway, yeah I'm here for that and sorry bout the mix up. I forgot that Professor Flitwick said you don't have a pokémon yet." He said. He missed the look between the two cousins. They had told Flitwick Harry didn't have one just to see what he said, they didn't think he would tell someone what they said. Neither boy wanted to waste Hagrid's time, but they didn't want to admit to a lie either. Luckily the boys had gotten real good at silent conversations, so while Hagrid checked out Slammer they argued about what to do.

They eventually agreed that they'd keep quiet about it and if it came up, they'd say Harry caught a pokémon sometime after Flitwick visited them. Once they made their decision, Harry got Hagrid's attention again.

"Hagrid is it alright if Dudley came with us? I want him to see where we going in case he and I ever need to get to Diagon City by ourselves." The younger male said. Hagrid didn't know it, but Harry had another reason for Dudley going. The dark haired boy didn't fully trust Hagrid yet. Sure he knew that the older man wasn't going to hurt him, but he still didn't want to go somewhere with a person he just met.

"Sure I don't see why not, but he has to stay close to me. Actually so do you, don't want either of you getting lost after all." Hagrid said, to which both boy nodded.

"Well then, both of you need to grab hold of my coat. Beheeyem is gonna Teleport us to Diagon City." He said as he gestured to the pokémon sitting on his shoulder. Dudley threw Slammer's pokeball at him be for grabbing Hagrid's right sleeve and Harry grabbed his left one. Hagrid nodded to his pokémon before there was a bright light.

When the light faded, they were standing on the corner of a busy street. Hagrid grinned before saying, "Welcome to Diagon City." If Harbor City was busy, then Diagon was loosely ordered chaos. Pokémon and people all but ran in every direction. People flew on pokémon over head at break neck speeds. Little kids ran through the crowds never stopping for a moment. The hustle and bustle was louder than anything the boys had ever heard.

"We should head to the PokéBank first, boys." Hagrid said as he started walking away, the people parted for him quickly and closed around him just as quick. Dudley walked through the streets by shoving people out of his way, while Harry got through by bobbing and weaving through the thick crowds.

Eventually the group made it to a tall white building with a rounded top. Once inside the building, the boys noticed that people were going to small tables with glass cutting the tables in half. On one side of the glass was a seat for a person to sit in and on the other there were men who looked very much alike. Hagrid walked up to one of the open seats and sat. The man on the other side was short and had slick back short black hair, pointed ears and black eyes. Looking at this man, Harry was reminded of Flitwick and he wondered if they were related.

"Greeting and welcome to Gringotts. I am John Doe, what can I do for you?" the man said with a 'bored out of his mind' expression on his face.

Hagrid gestured to Harry. "We're here to get into Mr. Potter's family vault and I'm here to get you-know-what out of vault 713." He said as he handed Mr. Doe a letter. Dudley glanced at the big man for a second. He was a little surprised that Hagrid also had business here, but he figured that if the man had to take them to Diagon City anyway he might as well do his own thing while he's here too. Mr. Doe still looked like he'd rather be anywhere else as he read Hagrid's letter. Once he was done with the letter, he looked up at them.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" He drawled. Harry and Dudley looked at each other. _Key? What Key?_ They thought as Hagrid started to reach into one of the pockets on his duster. A moment later, he pulled out a small golden key and placed it on the table. Both boys were now a little suspicious of Hagrid. He had had Harry's vault key this whole time and didn't tell them. They started wondering what else this man wasn't telling them.

Mr. Doe checked the key to authenticate it before he stood up and gestured to them. "Please follow me." He said not bothering to turn around as he started walking. Hagrid followed with the two boys not far behind him. As they walked, Dudley decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Why do you have my cousin's key?" He all but demanded. Harry nodded his head in agreement. Hagrid slowed his walking and looked at the boys.

"I got it cause Professor Dumbledore gave it to me. He said I'd need it if you were going to get money out of your vault. Was I not supposed to have it? I'll give it to you once we get your money out if that's what you want." He said with confusion in his eyes. Hagrid didn't see any problem with him having Harry's key, he honestly believed that since Dumbledore said it was ok, that it must be fine. Fortunately for him, both boys could see that belief in his eyes.

Harry glanced at Dudley and jerked his head before looking back at Hagrid. "It's fine Hagrid. We were just surprised is all; we didn't know you had it. Can I have my key after we leave, I wouldn't want to burden you with it?" He asked. He now knew a few things that he thought would help in the future. First, as much as he liked Hagrid, the large man was pretty dumb. Don't get Harry wrong there was nothing bad about that fact. Hagrid just wasn't the smartest guy in the room, Harry still liked him and thought he'd be a good friend though. Second, he learned that Dumbledore seemed like the type to play puppet master. Harry knew that he'd have to meet the man in person before knowing if this was true or not. One look at Dudley showed that the older boy was thinking the same things.

By now, the group had reached a row of carts all lined up to go down a hole in the ground. Next to the carts was a shiny metal platform on the ground. Mr. Doe glanced over his shoulder at them. "Please get into one of the carts and we'll make our way to the vaults."

Hagrid stepped into the cart at the front of the lineup. He took most of the space in the cart, but there was stillroom for Harry and Dudley. Mr. Doe walked over to the platform and stepped on it. Once he was on it, the platform started to glow. He glanced over at the cart before he said. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times. Here we go." With that, he was gone in a flash of light. As the light faded, the cart started to move down the hole.

Harry gripped the side of the cart as they made their way deeper into the ground. Dudley laughed as the cart twisted and turned on the narrow tracks. As they went around one particular turn there was a flash of fire from the darkness around them. Harry could just make out golden armor plates before he lost sight of it.

Eventually the cart came to a stop outside a large vault door. Standing next to the door was Mr. Doe still looking bored with life. As Harry Hagrid and Dudley got out of the cart, he stepped up to them. "If you will wait for a moment, I will have the door opened. Thank you for your patience." He said before turning to the door. Mr. Doe put Harry's key into the door before turning it right then left then right again. He pulled the key out as the door opened and handed the key to Harry.

Mr. Doe glanced back at the group, only this time he ignored Hagrid and Dudley. "I hope everything is in order for you Mr. Potter. If not please tell me and I will fix it." And with that, he stepped off to the side. Harry glanced at Dudley to see if he wanted to go in with him. The older boy just grinned and shook his head. Dudley knew how much this meant to his cousin, so he wasn't going to ruin the moment for him. The older boy figure he could see the vault later, but Harry needed to enjoy this moment and he thought it would be better if he did it by himself. Harry smiled gratefully at his cousin before he walked into the vault. Truthfully, he wanted to see what was left to him by his parents and he didn't care if the vault was filled to the brim with money or so empty that it was collecting dust. All that mattered to him was that the vault once belonged to his parents.

The room itself was large and very spacious; it could easily hold a Snorlax or ten. Off to one side of the room was a long table that had many stones on it. As Harry took a closer look, he realized that the stones were evolution stones. He could name the Fire stones, Water stones, and Grass stones off the top of his head, but he had no clue about the others. Next to the table was a large chest, that when opened reviled more evolution stones. The rest of the room was more or less covered in money. Piles of money with little tic knacks throw in was really the only other thing in the vault.

Harry couldn't believe it. _This belonged to my parents? And now it's mine? All mine?_ It was a heady thought for a boy who was told all his life that his parents were broke and that he had nothing. Harry knew he couldn't stay long, so he grabbed as much money as he could and put it a single strap black backpack that he found in one of the piles. Once he was done, he looked around the vault once more before walking out.

As Harry walked out, Dudley was by his side in an instant. The older boy glanced at his cousin with worry. Harry just smiled before looking to Hagrid and Mr. Doe. Hagrid was standing near the cart while Mr. Doe was looking off into the distance with a bored look in his eyes. The Bank worker glanced at Harry as he walked closer. "Was there any problem Mr. Potter?" he drawled.

"No problems thank you Mr. Doe" The older man nodded before walking over to a metal platform that Harry hadn't seen when he got there.

As Mr. Doe got onto the platform, he spoke. "Please get into the cart to we can go to the next vault, thank you." Once again, he was gone in a flash of light. The ride to the next vault was quicker and in no time at all, they were at vault 713. As they got off the cart, Harry decided to ask a question he'd had since before going to his vault.

"Mr. Doe are there pokémon down here?" the man in question stepped off the platform before he spoke.

"Yes, there are a number of Dragon and Rock type pokémon down here. We use them to guard the vaults." Mr. Doe stepped up to a very old looking door. Unlike Harry's vault, Mr. Doe didn't use a key. Instead, he placed his hand on a glass panel near the door. A minute passed without anything happening, before suddenly a bright light flashed from the panel and the door started to open. Mr. Doe glanced at the group.

"If anyone by a Gringotts worker and tried that, they'd have been instantly teleported away." He drawled.

"Where do they go when that happens?" Dudley asked.

Mr. Doe shrugged. "Don't know, don't care ether." He said as he stepped away from the door. The vault was just a large as Harry's but it was completely empty save for a tiny package in the center of the room. Hagrid walked into the vault and picked up the small item before he walked out again. As he did, Mr. Doe closed the door before walking back towards the platform.

"Please get back into the cart, and we will start going back to the surface." He was gone in another flash and Harry Hagrid and Dudley weren't far behind him. Once they got to the surface Mr. Doe showed them out and the group stopped on the bank steps.

"Would it be alright by you two if I meet you at Ollivander's Pokémon Emporium? I need to sit down for a while, riding in those Gringotts cart always makes me sick. You can't miss it it's the building with a big sign saying Ollivander's on it." Hagrid didn't wait for an answer, he just started walking. The boys watched him go, before looking at each other.

"Soooo, you wanna go so we can get the things on your list?" Dudley asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, beats waiting here." He looked around before he saw a sign that read 'Madam Malkin's Gear for All Occasions'. He tapped Dudley's shoulder before nodding in the direction of the store. The older boy followed his nod, before nodding his own head. Both boys started to walk towards the store, mindful of everyone else moving around.

As they walked into the store, they noticed all the clothes. There were racks upon racks of shirts, jackets, pants, shorts, skirts, shoes, purses and backpacks lining the walls from top to bottom. Everything was in multiple colors and different textures. As the boys looked around the store, neither of them noticed the woman who had walked into the room.

"Hello gentlemen are you here for Hogwarts?" the woman asked, causing Harry and Dudley to jump. The boys recovered quickly and looked at the woman who snuck up on them. She was an older woman with dark hair and kind eyes.

Dudley gently pushed Harry forward and said. "Just him ma'am, I'm only here to look." The older woman nodded before having Harry follow her into a different room.

The room was bare for the most part. In the far corner of the room, there was a simple table with two chairs. In the center of the room were two round steps that were about foot tall. In front of the steps were large mirrors that took up most of the wall. The woman, who Harry assumed was Madam Malkin, led the boy to stand on the only open step. The other step had a young boy with blonde slick backed hair. The boy stood on the step with his arms out as a young woman walked around him taking him measurements.

"Please wait here for a moment, I'll be right back." The woman said before leaving the room. The room was silent with the only sound coming from the young woman as she moved around. Eventually the blonde boy glanced at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

"So, you here to get Hogwarts gear too? It's so stupid that they make first years wear these stupid all white uniforms. I mean once we get sorted into our houses we get new jackets with our house colors and insignias. Of course once I'm sorted I'll have my father send me a new jacket made from the finest material in the world." He said. Harry looked over at the other boy. He could tell that the boy was hoping to impress him, but he couldn't figure out why. Deciding that it'd be easier to just go along with the boy rather then tell him to get bent, Harry looked back at the mirrors in front of him.

"I agree with you, but hey I've got the money to burn so what's an extra jacket or two really matter?" he asked. The blonde nodded before speaking.

"So what house are you hoping to get? Oh, my name's Malfoy by the way. Draco Malfoy." The newly named Draco said. Harry had no idea what houses the blonde was talking about so he winged it.

"I'm Harry and it's nice to make your aquatints Draco. As for the houses, I don't care which house I'm in as long as I have a good time and come out on top. What about you, any house you got your eye on?" Draco glanced at the boy next to him. '_With thinking like that, he'll be a Slytherin no doubt.' _The blonde thought before answering.

"Slytherin for sure. My whole family's been in Slytherin, I honesty can't see even going to one of the other houses." Before Harry could reply, Madam Malkin walked back in. she walked up to the dark haired boy with a note pad and tap measure.

"Now I'm going to take your measurements, while I'm at it I want you to stand still. After I'm done, we can talk about your uniform and any other things you would like to purchase." She said before rapping the tap around Harry's waist.

An hour later, Harry and Dudley walked out of the store. Harry ended up getting all his school uniforms plus some every day clothes for himself and Dudley. The clothes were being delivered to their house via carrier pokémon. Draco had left sooner after promising to catch Harry on the ride to Hogwarts. Once out of the street again, the cousins decided to go to a store that had a sign saying Flourish and Blotts. It looked like a book and app store, so the boys decided to try it next.

The two cousins left the bookstore almost two hours later due to the boys wanting to get information on everything they could. They got all of harry's class books in book form as well as a number of other books for their home. They also got a Pokénav each. Harry got the Pokédex app, the Avalon Map app, and a few others for his Pokénav, while Dudley only chose the Pokédex app and the Avalon Map app for his.

After another hour or so, the two cousins had gotten everything on Harry's list but a pokémon. Neither boy was worried; as they knew Harry had Angel. The boys were walking around aimlessly when they heard a shout.

"HARRY! DUDLEY! Over here!" the cousins looked to where the shouting had come from, only to see Hagrid standing in front of a store that read Ollivander's Pokémon Emporium waving like an idiot. Dudley just sighed before he and Harry walked over to the large man. Once they got to him, Hagrid opened the door to the shop and led them in.

Inside the store, the room was dimly lit with a counter in front, blocking off the rest of the room. Hagrid stood out to one side near the door. Dudley and Harry stood in the middle of the room looking for the owner of the store. After a while, the older of the two cousins started to lose his temper. _'I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. It owner doesn't get here soon, Har and me are leaving. Even if I have to drag him out right after I kick Hagrid's ass.' _Dudley thought to himself.

"Ah, I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter. Come to get your first pokémon, eh?" A voice asked. The two cousins jumped a little at the sudden voice and a little more so as a man stepped out of the shadows. The man wasn't very tall and he was an older looking gentleman with wild white hair. As the man walked closer to the boys, he continued talking.

"So many people think that they can go out and just catch any super strong or really cool pokémon and have everything work out, but that's not true. Pokémon are complex and sensitive creatures. They choose us just as much as we choose them. "He said as he stopped in front of Harry. Dudley stepped back to let his cousin deal with the man. Harry glared at the older boy before looking back at Ollivander.

"Your mother came here for her first pokémon as well; her's was a lv. 8 Totodile. Excitable little fellow, but he took to her like the best of friends. I believe your father had one of the Potter family starter pokémon so I don't know as much about that. Now then I want you to hold still for this next part, ok Mr. Potter?" At that, Harry stepped back. Ollivander looked confused, as did Hagrid.

"Sir, I don't what to waste your time with all this. I already have a pokémon so there is no need for this." Harry said as he held up Angel's pokeball. Hagrid still looked lost but Ollivander now looked understanding.

"Of course Mr. Potter, that's quite alright. If it's not too much trouble, can you show me the pokémon you have? It's not often that someone comes in already having their first pokémon you know." Harry grinned before tossing the pokeball. Now sitting in front of the dark haired boy was Angel. Both of the older men in the room were surprised to see the disaster pokemon, but their reactions were very different. Ollivander squealed in delight before rushing up to Angel, and Hagrid gasped and stumbled backwards into Ollivander's counter.

"Harry that's an Absol! It's a bringer of disaster! You shouldn't have a pokémon like that." Hagrid said just as a flash of light filled the room. A second later Hagrid was being held in the air by a very pissed off Slammer. Dudley stood next to his fighting type looking just as pissed before he spoke.

"Don't you ever disrespect my cousin's pokémon like that again! Angel is a good pokémon and she's Harry's best friend. Do we have an understanding?" The outraged boy all but snarled. Hagrid quickly nodded. Slammer slowly put the large man down before backing away. Dudley smile as he said. "Good."

While Hagrid was being scared by Dudley and Slammer, Ollivander was examining Angel. She glanced over at her human as he did, but Harry only shrugged. Ollivander picked up her paws and looked at her nails. He opened her mouth and almost put his head in her mouth as he looked over every one of her teeth. He ran a hand through her fur and along her bladed horn.

Finally, Ollivander stepped back and looked at Harry. "Well Mr. Potter this is a very fine Absol. She's healthy and it's easy to see she's happy being with you. You're very lucky to have her."

Harry grinned as he petted Angel's head. "Thank you sir and we're lucky to have each other. Sorry to have wasted your time dealing with us though."

Ollivander laughed. "It's no problem Mr. Potter. Thank you for showing me such an amazing pokémon and Thank you Angel my dear for letting an old man like me examine you." Angel just grunted at him before leaning into Harry's side.

Harry Dudley Angel and Hagrid left the store before Hagrid had his Beheeym take the group back Godric Town. The large man said good-bye to the boys after giving Harry his boat pass and telling him to go to King's port when it was time to come to Hogwarts. Once Hagrid was gone, Dudley let Slammer out and the two went into the back yard for some weight training. Harry and Angel also went into the back yard but they climbed the large tree in the yard and laid out.

Harry glanced at Angel. "Only a couple weeks til we head to Hogwarts, you excited?" Angel growled softly before laying her head on his stomach. Harry laughed as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"This year will be fun."

**PpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppP**

**I'm done! Again sorry it took so long.**

**So we met Draco and there was no fighting, weird right? I plan on Draco being Harry's rival; I know it's not original but whatever. In the game, you have a rival dude that you fight repeatedly and now so does Harry. I was planning for Harry and Draco to not friends but not enemies either. Kinda like they respect each other and will help when needed but refuse to admit they do.**

**I originally planned on the Hogwarts Express to still be a train, but as you can see that's not happening.**

**I know I said Harry would be heading to Hogwarts by the end of this chapter, but I couldn't do that due to the fact that I couldn't decide where to end the chapter if I did. Therefore next chapter, Harry gets on Hogwarts Express and meets more characters. Yeah!**

**What you think of the John Does at Gringotts? The name John Doe is given to a dude that you don't know the name of. I always seemed weird to me that wizards went to Gringotts even though the Goblins were so mean and hateful to them. Therefore in my story, even though the John Does hate the trainers they act like they don't give a damn about them.**

**The story of 'The three little Spoinks and The big bad Mightyena' is based on the story of 'he three little Pigs'.**

**Harry finds out about the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing next chapter.**

**Review if you want, if not it won't hurt my feelings. Your wants and desires for the story just won't happen that's all.**


End file.
